


Mark of Affection

by kisslicknipsuck



Series: Snarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslicknipsuck/pseuds/kisslicknipsuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus punishes Harry for getting drunk. Harry gets revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark of Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Любовная метка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325263) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



> Written for the challenge "Dark Mark" for LJ's snarry100  
> 18 x 100 words

Harry fell out of bed, groaning. Hangovers, he decided, _sucked_. He would've stayed in bed, but had to piss desperately, or sleep would evade him.

He relieved himself with a dramatic sigh, spirits lifting as his bladder emptied.

Passing the mirror on his way back, he couldn't help but notice a bandage covering part of his buttock. Where'd _that_ come from? And why did it burn?

Frowning, Harry peeled the bandage off. It took him a moment to puzzle out what the bloody hell it was, but once he had, all thoughts of hangover woes vanished—indignant anger took its place.

\--

"SEVERUS!" Harry yelled, his whole body protesting the strain. He ignored it in favor of stretching around to get a better look at the surprising new tattoo he'd apparently gotten last night.

 _Exclusive Property of Severus Snape_  
All Interlopers Beware,  
it read in a familiar flowing black script.

"What seems to be the problem?" Severus asked casually from the doorway, sipping a steaming cup of tea.

Startled from his examination—he hadn't heard him approach—Harry whipped around to stare obtusely. It took him a moment to regain his ability to speak. "What's the problem?" he repeated, outraged. " _This_ is the problem!"

\--

Severus made a show of scrutinizing his arse.

"I see nothing out of place," he said, taking a sip of tea and smirking at him, pleased with himself—as usual.

Harry restrained himself from strangling his lover, but only just. " _Why_ is there a _tattoo_ on my _arse_?" he ground out, fists clenched at his side.

Severus gave him one of his rare Cheshire-cat grins that always promised trouble. Harry tried not to visibly cringe.

"You don't remember? Oh, my, what a shame, but I suppose that was to be expected considering the amount of alcohol you consumed last night."

\--

"What. _Happened_?" Harry growled, patience lost as the pounding in his head intensified.

"Well," Severus said, "I couldn't expound upon what happened with your old schoolmates, but when you came home—inebriated, of course—you mentioned something about Mr. Weasley having Miss Granger's face tattooed to his testicles."

"I hope I was taking the piss."

"Indeed," Severus purred. "In any case, you seemed to take a fancy to the idea of permanently marking one's body in order to show affection for another, and had consequently decided you wanted nothing more in the world, so..." he shrugged, "I simply did as you asked."

\--

Getting Severus drunk was harder than Harry could've imagined. Impossible, as it turned out. Severus wasn't a drinker. He only drank socially, and only to be polite. Even then, he drank precious little. He'd considered slipping something into his drink, but he doubted the potion's master _wouldn't_ notice.

It made exacting his revenge rather difficult.

After Hermione's failed attempt to drastically increase the proof of Severus's drink with a charm she'd invented, he finally gave in a simply stupefied him while he was in the shower.

He couldn't help grinning maniacally as he dragged Severus's prone body to the bedroom.

\--

Severus barely managed to withhold his panic when he awoke. He couldn't fathom what living person still wanted him dead—or worse—but he cursed himself for allowing his paranoia to go lax nonetheless.

How'd they gotten into the house? He'd warded it himself, in addition to the fidelus charm they'd renewed years ago.

He sat up in bed and cautiously surveyed the room for dangers.

Harry chose that moment to enter the room with a tray of tea in his arms and a retina-searing grin on his face. "Oh, good, you're awake," he said, setting the tea on the bedside table.

\--

Severus blinked at him.

"I was starting to think I'd overdone the _stupefy_ ," Harry said cheerily, pouring tea in a mug and fixing it how Severus liked.

" _You_ stupefied me?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Of course! Who else could it've been?"

Severus scowled at him. "Why?"

Harry's grin returned in earnest, but he said nothing. Instead, he extended the mug to Severus, who reached for it without thinking.

He stopped halfway, his dark mark catching his eye. Or rather, what _used_ to be his dark mark. He turned his arm over slowly to stare at the new monstrosity branding his flesh.

\--

In place of the skull and snake—but still vaguely in the same shape—was a naked, debauched man who looked suspiciously like Harry, lounging salaciously on his forearm with what appeared to be a penis larger than the rest of his entire body.

There were not words in the English language—or any other language, as far as Severus knew—that could adequately express Severus's combined shock and much more significant displeasure.

"What. Have. You. _Done_."

Harry gave him his best innocent doe-eyed look. "I just thought—since you'd marked me—it would only be fair for me to do the same to you, too."

\--

"Did you now?" Severus said, deathly calm.

"Yes," Harry assured, "I thought you'd appreciate my replacing your reminder of an unpleasant chapter of your life with a heart-warming testament to our love."

"' _Heart-warming testament to our love_ ,' is it?" Severus dead-panned.

Harry nodded enthusiastically, looking for all the world pleased with himself.

"Where's my wand?"

"I owled it to Ollivander to polish."

"Whatever for?" Severus asked innocently, throwing the covers back in order to stand.

Harry set his tea down and began backing away towards the door, still smiling.

"Been a while since you got it properly cleaned, hasn't it?"

\--

"How thoughtful of you," Severus said, stalking towards him. "I suppose I'll just have to tap into my muggle roots and rip you apart with my bare hands then."

Harry giggled— _giggled_ —and hurriedly scampered away. And despite his advanced age, superior maturity, and excessive self-respect, Severus threw dignity to the wind and gave chase.

After crashing through all three floors of the manor twice and breaking at least one thing in every room, their little game ended not unexpectedly with Harry flat on his back, hands pinned to floor above his head, and Severus's body weighing down the rest of him.

\--

"Do you yield?" Severus hissed with mock belligerence as they panted all over each other, their hearts pounding between them.

"Gladly," Harry laughed. "I can't believe how fit you still are. I'm impressed."

"Vengeance has always been a strong motivator for me," Severus drawled. "But don't think flattery will get you anywhere."

Harry smiled up at him. "Wouldn't _dream_ of it. Besides, I think maybe you won't be so keen to punish me once you find out what it does."

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "It does something?"

"Oh, yes," Harry said, his smile evolving into a mischievous grin.

\--

"Release my hands and I'll show you."

Severus snorted. "Not bloody likely." He may've managed to catch him once, but his heart would explode before he could do it again.

"You have my word as a Griffindor that I won't try to escape," Harry said, amused.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the boy but finally nodded. Harry wiggled his left hand pointedly in Severus's grip, wanting it freed. Unconcerned about his trapped right hand, Harry steadied Severus's arm so he could lift his head and lick a long, wet stripe up the length of the obscene prick depicted there.

\--

Severus's eyes widened in shock when he felt the lick on an entirely different bit of his anatomy. He gasped. Harry gave him a devilish smile and rubbed his thumb over the head of the tattoo.

"How did you..." Severus began but never finished. Harry closed his mouth over the head, delegating the rest to his massaging thumb.

Severus's previously calmed breathing sped up again as Harry's ministrations went from his arm straight to his cock. The lascivious boy slid his thighs open for Severus, curling his legs around him and pressing his heels into his arse—encouraging him to rut.

\--

Harry moaned when Severus ground into him, their clothed erections sliding together. The vibrations against his arm set his teeth on edge and he cursed, thrusting involuntarily.

Groaning again, Harry's head fell back back to the floor, his neck aching from the awkward angle.

"You filthy boy," Severus accused, almost sounding proud. He swooped down to kiss the pleased grin off the boy's face.

"You like it then?" Harry inquired once Severus had relinquished his mouth, emphasizing his point by pushing up against Severus's obvious hardness digging into him.

"I suppose it has its merits," Severus admitted against his lips.

\--

Glancing at the new mark, Severus gave it a speculative lick, but felt nothing on his cock.

"Ah, ah, ah," Harry scolded. "It only works for me."

Severus scoffed. "Then what are you waiting for, lazy brat? Get on with it."

Laughing, Harry darted up to nip at Severus's bottom lip teasingly. "As much as I'd like to, I think I'd prefer the real thing."

Severus growled at the heated look Harry was giving him and allowed the boy to roll them over.

Harry stole a searing kiss before shimmying down Severus's body and making quick work of his flies.

\--

Severus's eyes rolled into the back of his head when Harry wrapped his lips around his cock and set to work in earnest. As good as his mouth had felt on his arm, nothing could compare to the reality. Never in his life had Severus known another man who could devour cock as deeply and as greedily as Harry James Potter.

His fingers disappeared into Harry's dark tresses, gripping and steadying as he thrust up nearly viciously into the boy's mouth. Harry whimpered and sucked harder, begging Severus for more.

Closing his eyes tight against the lewd vision, Severus came.

\--

Harry nuzzled into his still clothed chest, humming with contentment. Severus could feel the wet spot in Harry's trousers soaking through to the thigh he was straddling in their afterglow.

"So how did you change the mark?" Severus asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. As far as he'd known, it should've been impossible.

Harry shrugged. "You'd have to ask Hermione. She figured out the logistics. I just did as she said."

"Naturally," Severus sighed, unsurprised. "I shall have to ask her how she gets you to obey so easily as well."

"That's obvious," Harry said. "She gives me incentive."

\--

Severus chuckled, rubbing circles into the contours of Harry's shoulders. They were quiet a moment before he asked, "Is it permanent?"

"It doesn't have to be. I can change it back if you want." He was trying to sound indifferent, but Harry'd never been good at masking his emotions. It made Severus smile.

"Is there a way to keep the sensory connection while changing the... _artwork_ to something slightly less graphic?"

"No," Harry answered much too quickly and entirely unconvincingly.

"Well, then, I suppose it's a good thing I wear long sleeves."

Harry smiled into his chest, settling for a nap.


End file.
